The CIE 1931 XYZ color space is widely used to characterize the color of light emitted from various light sources. Light sources may be compared based upon their respective color points derived from the CIE 1931 color space. Improvements to illumination devices that use LEDs as the light source are desired to achieve a visual color match to light sources that do not use LEDs.